


A Different Christmas

by armipace22



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas, Discussion, I missing, London, M/M, Sadness, premiere, surprise
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armipace22/pseuds/armipace22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated argument, absences on the red carpet without Skype or emails received, Richard returns home with his family to spend Christmas in London without Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for errors in spelling, it's my first fic and I had to translate it into English as I wrote in Spanish, I hope you like it!

Things had ended badly between them, a fight that left in away from each other , only Richard attended the premiere of the film while Lee settled in Texas for an upcoming film , I was somewhat angry with Richard and preferred not to call or connect to Skype , as was the usual communication both had separated when I was playing something work , but this time , things were different.  
Richard tried to contact Lee, missed him every time I was alone in the hotel room , wished with all his might that Lee was there , but were fought but he wanted to see , every time I called to your Lee was his answering Richard Lee really knew what was not even attend but was content to hear his recorded voice on his cell phone . , never leave messages because I knew that even if he did he would not return the call.  
Instead Richard he began to look at the pictures of them together that was stored on your IPOD those which had been taken in New Zealand or the behind the scenes of Thorin And Thranduil , and every night he did, he slept in the hope " morning "to receive a message from Lee.  
They arrived in Madrid with Luke , the last premiere and it was already time to go home and rest a little. It seemed that Richard had forgotten to order some to Lee , but since I stepped on that city there was an interview he did not ask Richard Lee or more like on Thranduil , then you forget about it was becoming difficult.  
But when his own castmates sent him messages wishing him congratulations on the upcoming holidays and asked about Lee, to Peter himself and philippa at premiere of Berlin were brought closer to ask Lee missing the boy had not been present that night .  
Road to Madrid airport , Richard was preparing to take a flight to London, while he was in the car the phone rings, was in the pocket of his coat but Richard made that had no meaning and kept leaning on car window with his thoughts elsewhere. Resumes , then Richard takes it and could not believe the name that appeared on the screen : LEE .  
Open the message and said, " Rich , please do not forget to send me back the sweater fabric that led to Berlin and London , he looked so well on you "  
Richard made half smile wondering How he knew he had his coat with me? What if Luke told ? Saw interviews online? Only thing that happened was that after many weeks of being sad, Richard smiled again .....

You should know that I wear even " ! - Richard answered the message with a mischievous smile that reflected that but was happy that after several weeks Lee will send signals that he still remembered .  
We need to talk When we meet again ? He finished writing and click- send.  
" I think maybe next year possible, now I am at rest in New York and then back to Texas to continue working " - Richard was amazed to read ? New York? Why was Lee again in that city when his family was in Texas?  
\- "Are you in New York? What are you doing there? - Were the questions that was made in that message to send it , knowing it was going to spend Christmas with his family was in Texas.  
\- "I need to clear my head a little Rich, passeth Christmas with friends, just that " -  
Richard was a bit worried , despite having received messages from Lee his joy was overshadowed again , Richard Lee had wanted to travel with him to London to spend the holidays with his family, and left in mind to present it to them for meeting with him in person, but Lee refused to say that because he was still not ready and it was soon ..... no longer wanted his ex Carter could find out that someone else was hurt and afraid , daring to call him Richard "selfish" only thought of him and did not think about the damage it could cause to the people of his past.  
It was the fight that Richard never expect from Lee , did call him selfish? When I just wanted to introduce him to her family, but Lee took it too bad and tell him that you are only Richard Cruso think Lee still had feelings for Carter and that was so angry with him.  
While everything was on the plane that memory he had installed in his head , maybe Lee had stopped loving him ? Behavior was really selfish to think of them only? So many questions came and went in her mind, her soul ached to think if it definitely was losing to Lee as he flew to London Lee was in New York with friends ... friends ? What happened as you care to go back there ? Carter? .... Perhaps returned with him ? Your Ipod music sounded ..... but Richard.... Richard could not stop thinking and thinking.


	2. a different christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated argument, absences on the red carpet without Skype or emails received, Richard returns home with his family to spend Christmas in London without Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the spelling errors, it's my first fic and I had to translate it to English as I wrote in Spanish, I hope you like it!
> 
> sorry if you're bored, it's my first story, I promise that the following will be much better.

At home there was more room to think about things that made him sad , he decided to leave everything behind and enjoy your family was most important in your life ...... of course, but at night when everyone was asleep , Richard was put to read in your bedroom without being able to sleep but remember to avoid Lee was so useless.  
On Christmas Eve Eve everyone in the house were so happy , that morning all awoke with so many things to do , Christmas tree , gifts , count how many chairs would be placed in the room, all the Armitage were this year's house Richard 's parents the first time they all met after a long time .  
Richard was in the kitchen preparing everything , his mother surprised him with a loud kiss on his cheek and put his hand to his heart told him sweetly ; "No problem that has no solution ... everything will be alright " - Richard looked at her surprised , thinking how can you know it if I did not tell anything, when I wanted to ask her mother said ; ? ' I 've noticed that something happened to Lee, all mother knows when her child something happens is you avoided talking about the here when all you asked for Lee.  
...........................................................................................

This time Richard was in charge of making dinner and was very generous and there were many more than 10 table ten good night !  
The weather did not follow too much snow and too cold , hoping that Christmas would do very raw and white .  
Christmas night was a delicious dinner feted check by the hands of Richard , the house was splendid , too much hype, laughter, talking about all together that no one understood , but were very happy to share a dinner at home with cousins and uncles not met again point to many years.   
Chris's brother Richard got up in search of wine for dinner, then see below the door a shadow of a person who was retiring from there, Chris turned to look at the whole family he laughed and talked nonstop, decided to open the door thinking that it might be a beggar for food.

Chris turned to the room, went straight to Richard who was chatting with his uncle , the younger brother of his father , went to ear, " Rich, someone looking for this at the door waiting ," I looked at his brother somewhat surprised and do not understand who could come and see it to almost 11.30 pm.  
He got up and went straight to the door when suddenly opened and ........  
What a Surprise ! His face lit up and a smile full burst from his face :  
Lee was standing in front of him almost as much white snow that was about it.  
\- What ... what ... what are you doing here? Were not you in New York? . No. no ... Suddenly Lee avanlazo very strong on him and hugged him and whispered in his ear, " Rich , I'm sorry you 've been an idiot ! " - Richard hugged him so many forces that almost ran out of the air two .  
\- You had me an invitation and I'm done here, still standing still ? Lee asked Richard if a shy - looking babe! He replied with a smile and kissed the lips of all forgiveness sealing Lee - When did you get here? Last night , when I send the message I had come to London to give this surprise ! I never went to New York, Texas I came over, and because of this big snowstorm could not reach me early, said with a smile. Richard felt like a child , I was happy to have him back and reads with him at home.  
\- Come up, I want you to all my family , Richard said with the altered voice of joy .  
And there they all were, when Lee entered the room the deepest overnight there had been no silence , Lee wanted to get smaller , get out, is that these many pairs of eyes never left him.  
Richard said; I present to Lee "- John Richard's father jumped from his chair to greet him, then Margaret said,"! Happens, sit down with us Lee "means Richard pushing place to sit all began to greet Lee and telling! , "! finally you know Lee" Richie has told us so much about you, you said one of the aunts Richard! - Aunt Ohhh, please! He exclaimed.   
All at the same time wanted to chat with Lee and Lee did not know who to watch or listen to the curious little Abe himself to know, "you know one thing man has had the best Christmas gift! -He said as he sat on the lap of his uncle Richard.   
Richard Lee smiled and could not help but kiss him a different Christmas for everyone, but for Richard Y Lee, there was nothing that could change, Christmas came and found them all at home, laughing, giving and opening gifts.


End file.
